From deep blue with love
by my cinnamonroll
Summary: musim panas! saatnya menikmati kembang api di pantai untuk Kira Dkk. tapi ada yang terjadi diantara Shin dan Cagalli! apa ya? ShinCaga, agak ancur, OOC, dan keluhan lain sebagainya. silahkan dinikmati :D


**Hallo, met kenal fandom GSD. Ini pertama kalinya May (panggil saja begitu) menulis Fict Gundam dan (apalagi) nggak tuntas menonton semua episodenya, jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan penyebutan, agak OOC, nggak nyambung sama ceritanya, de el el. For all Shincaga fans, semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Silahkan nikmati seadanya….

* * *

**

Musim panas artinya saatnya melihat kembang api, dan dimana lagi tempat melihatya yang paling pas kalau bukan dipantai?

Ini saat yang tepat untuk Kira dkk menjelajahi salah satu keindahan alam yang disebut pantai. Setelah tiba dipantai pada jam 10 pagi ini (kayaknya mah dianterin pake gundam) mereka langsung bersuka ria bermain air dan berjemur. Dan tentu saja pantai pilihan mereka adalah pantai idaman semua orang. Berpasir putih, hari ini berlangit cerah tak Nampak awan gelap bin mendung mendekat sangat cocok untuk melihat kembang api, air maupun udara disana pun tak terkontaminasi sampah maupun polusi udara. Semuanya lancar-lancar dan baik-baik saja saat countdown menunggu acara kembang api sampai ada yang menyadari, ada hal yang menghapus senyuman Cagalli hari ini. ia hanya berjongkok dengan baju renang berwarna hijau cerahnya dan memandangi senyum dan canda teman-temannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak kusut hari ini. nggak berenang bareng yang lain?" seorang idola kenamaan berambut merah jambu , Lacus Clyne Mendekati Cagalli dengan bajunya yang basah karena habis bermain air dengan yang lain.

"Emm…begini…sebenarnya aku…" ujar Cagalli dengan gugup dan akhirnya membisikkan beberapa patah kata kepada Lacus.

"Eh, Tak bisa berenang? Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu?"

"Ti-tidak usah, kamu bermainlah dengan yang lain. aku puas 'kok hanya dengan melihat kalian dari sini."

"Tidak boleh begitu! kita sudah jauh-jauh ke pantai, harus menikmati suasananya juga dong." Lacus menarik tangan Cagalli dan menyeretnya kearah laut, tetapi Cagalli menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Nggak usah, Aku sudah kapok belajar berenang lagi! Minggu lalu saat tes berenang, aku juga melarikan diri secara diam-di…Oops…" Cagalli langsung menahan mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar tak menceritakan lebih jauh.

"Nampaknya aku harus menyuruh kakakmu untuk memperketat pengawasan padamu." Ujar Lacus dengan muka datar setelah mengetahui rahasia Cagalli "atau kau ingin orang lain mengajarimu? Hm….Athrun misalnya?" mendengar nama Athrun Zalla disebutkan, hampir semua tubuh Cagalli memerah padam.

"LA-lacuus! Jangan keras-keras! Hanya karena aku tak bisa berenang, bukan artinya kau bisa memancingku seperti itu!" seru Cagalli sekeras-kerasnya seakan ia akan meledak.

"Hooo, jadi kau tak bisa berenang? Aneh sekali! padahal pilot gundam, tapi masa nggak bisa berenang?" satu orang lagi yang mencoba memancing amarahnya, Shin Asuka. Menyiratkan senyum antagonis kearah Cagalli. direkatnya topi berwana biru untuk menghalangi sinar matahari di kepalanya, mengenakan T-shirt putih santai dan celana tiga perempat sebagai bawahannya. Dia berjalan santai mendekati kedua wanita itu dengan sepatu sandalnya di terik matahari yang panas ini. Cagalli langsung mengembangkan pipi dan mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Nggak usah ikut campur, cerewet! Nggak ada hubungannya pilot sama berenang!" teriak Cagalli yang makin dibuat frustasi.

"Ada kok. Kalau tiba-tiba gundamnya jatuh ke laut sewaktu dinaiki, gimana?" balas pria bermata ruby itu.

"Kamu mendo'akan aku betulan jatuh ke laut ya! ?"

"Aku nggak berkata begitu! Cuma mau mengingatkanmu saja itu perbuatan baik 'kan?"

"Perbuatan baik apanya, dasar mata merah-Insomniaaa!"

"I-insomnia! ? aku ini selalu tidur tepat waktu tau!"

"Huh, kayak anak kecil saja! Takut digigit nyamuk,ya?" sindir Cagalli keingetan lagu nina bobok.

"Sudah,dong! Kita ke pantai pengen senang-senang. jangan buat yang ngajakin kita kesini(Kira) kapok ngajakkin lagi kalau tau kalian bakal berantem!" Lacus mencoba melerai mereka.

"DIAM SAJA KAU! !" teriak keduanya kepada Lacus. Lacus semakin panic sampai akhirnya meminta bantuan Kira .

"Kira, ayolah! Hentikan mereka!" bisik Lacus pada Kira yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sedangkan Cagalli dan Shin saling melempar ejekan. Tapi Kira hanya bisa berkata,

"Justru jangan dihentikan. semakin sering kita bertengkar dengan orang lain, semakin akrab kita dengannya."

"Kamu jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh! Itu sama sekali nggak membantu!" singgung Shin kepada pria berambut brunette itu.

"Hei, Jangan panggil kakakku dengan sebutan 'kamu'. Dia itu lebih tua darimu!"

"Hey, Cagalli. Dari pada bête begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu berenang?" Athrun muncul sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Cagalli terkejut sampai mukanya memerah dan terlihat panas dan akhirnya mengikuti kemana Athrun mengajaknya. Shin yang pada saat itu dan ditempat itu melihatnya langsung melengkungkan bibirnya seperti bentuk U terbalik dengan segenap otot wajahnya dan mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Shin, kau kenapa?" Kira heran melihat pemuda itu hanya diam dan melihat kedua orang tersebut 'bermain' di air. Karena bagi Shin, mereka tak terlihat sedang les private. Semakin sering Shin mendengar tawa mereka, semakin banyak kerutan di wajahnya pula. hati Shin seperti sedang dibakar,dipanggang (lho, sama saja ya?), dikuliti, dicelupin ke minyak, digoreng (lho, kok malah jadi resep makanan?) ditusuk-tusuk, dsb (udah males ngebayanginnya)

Kira yang hanya bisa ketakutan melihat Shin, akhirnya memilih pergi dan pura-pura nggak mengenalnya.

"Wah, hari ini asyik sekali, terimakasih Athrun!" sesudah sekitar 2 jam mereka membasahi diri di laut, akhirnya Cagalli melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum kepada pria berambut blunette itu.

"tak masalah, Cagalli." Athrun membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyuman dan berlalu untuk menemui rekan-rekannya yang lain. Cagalli menganggap ini hari paling membahagiakan baginya.

"Hey, Caga-san! Gimana kencanmu dengan Athrun?" Nampak Meer campbell, fans berat sekaligus penirunya Lacus, menyapanya dengan bersemangat sambil membawa kaleng soda dingin di tangan. Ia merangkul Cagalli dan mengguncang-guncangnya sampai Cagalli pusing.

"Itu bukan kencan!" wajah Cagalli menjadi merah.

"Sudah,sudah. Ceritanya nanti saja di Café dekat sana!" Meer menyeret Cagalli ke ruang ganti agar nanti Cagalli bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan santai di Café dekat pantai.

_At Café near the bay_

"lalu kami menemukan kepiting. tapi saat Athrun mau mnangkapnya, kepitingnya sembunyi di pasir!" Cagalli menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dengan begitu antusias pada Meer.

"Hahaha, nampaknya hari ini kau sangat bersenang-senang!" Meer menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, lalu ia kembali meminum ice lemonadenya.

"tapi yang tak bisa kupahami itu, Shin. Entah kenapa, ia selalu saja menggangguku dari kali pertama bertemu. Padahal aku 'kan tak berbuat apa-apa!" Cagalli menyandarkan pipinya pada meja dan membiarkan 2 lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Mungkin karena diam-diam, dia suka padamu." Meer menjawab Cagalli sambil tertawa. Dan langsung di respon oleh Cagalli.

"Ma-Mana mungkin! ! dia selalu mengejekku tau!" sentak Cagalli. Ia berdiri dan menghentakan meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya sampai tamu lain kaget.

"Kamu seperti tidak tau cowok saja. Mereka memang suka gengsi kalau dekat dengan orang yang disukai."

"Tapi Athrun tidak! Dia selalu baik sama siapa saja! Dan nggak usah ngejek pula!"

"Ok,ok… aku mengerti. Tapi orang 'kan beda-beda cara mengekspresikan perasaannya."

"Aaahk! Pokoknya aku benci dengan orang yang bernama Shin Asuka! ! !" Cagalli berteriak pada Meer, sampai Meer agak ketakutan.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Cagalli terkejut dan berbalik untuk tau siapa yang tadi menjawab, dan Shin sudah ada di belakangnya sejak tadi. Shin agak kesal dengan ucapan Cagalli lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Café. Karena merasa bersalah, Cagalli mengejarnya.

"Shin! Maaf 'kan aku! Aku tak bermaksud…" Shin berbalik menatap Cagalli sehingga ucapan Cagalli terpotong.

"maaf saja kalau aku menyebalkan. Tapi aku jadi menyebalkan begini karena kamu tau!" sesudah mengatakan itu, Shin langsung pergi dari hadapan Cagalli. Sementara Cagalli hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan termenung.

_The lodging_

Malam tiba, waktu peluncuran kembang api semakin dekat. Kira dan kawan-kawannya yang lain nampak siap dengan Yukata-nya untuk acara nanti. Dan tentu saja Cagalli sudah siap dengan Yukatanya sendiri. ia memakai Yukata berwarna Kuning terang dengan motif bunga berwarna Pink dilengkapi aksesoris jepit rambut berbentuk bintang berwarna perak menghiasi rambut pirangnya.

"Wah, kau cocok sekali dengan Yukata itu!" puji Lacus kepadanya.

"Ehehehe, terimakasih…" Cagalli tersenyum sedikit tetapi ia kembali murung.

"ada apa?" Lacus membungkuk sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajah Cagalli.

"Em…nggak apa-apa. Tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"kalau kamu berbuat salah pada temanmu dan ia tak mau memaafkannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"hem… itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Aku belum pernah mengalaminya, sih…" Lacus hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya "tapi walau begitu, aku akan berusaha agar ia memaafkanku."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Tapi, Cagalli. Manusia itu mahkluk yang tak bisa ditebak sesamanya, lho."

"Eh?"

"Kadang orang itu sebenarnya mau memaafkan kita meski egonya berkata lain. atau mungkin ia belum siap memaafkan kita."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Lacus! Ayo kita berangkat ke pantai!"

Sesampainya di Pantai, kerumunan orang-orang sudah berkumpul menunggu kembang api dimulai. Disana, Cagalli dan Lacus harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan para pengunjung agar bisa mendapat tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api. Sesudah menemukannya, Lacus berlari untuk membeli manisan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua sementara Cagalli menjaga tempat mereka. Tapi nampaknya, Cagalli tersandung oleh seseorang sehingga hampir jatuh, tetapi ia ditangkap oleh sesorang.

"terimakasih!" Cagalli berbalik. Dan ternyata orang yang menangkapnya itu Shin!

Saat itu Shin memakai jaket abu-abu hangat dengan celana pendek jeans. Ia memakai sandal hitam sebagai alas kakinya

Sesudah Cagalli berdiri kembali, Shin segera pergi dari hadapannya. Cagalli kembali murung mengetahui Shin masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Halo, gadis cantik." Sapa beberapa cowok didekatnya "ikut kami, yuk!" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil menarik tangan Cagalli.

"Ng-nggak mau!" jawab Cagalli sambil berusaha membebaskan tangannya. Tetapi para cowok itu langsung membawa Cagalli pergi dari kerumunan. Sementara Lacus yang baru kembali menemukan bahwa Cagalli sudah tidak ada disana.

"Mau apa kalian! ?" seru Cagalli pada cowok-cowok itu. mereka membawa Cagalli ke tebing batu dekat laut.

"Ayolah, kita bersenang-senang saja disini." Rayu salah seorang cowok sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi manis Cagalli.

"iya, kau teralu kaku." Jawab yang lain.

"Menjauh, Dasar pria-pria murahan!" sentak Cagalli sambil menampar cowok itu.

"Beraninya kau, cewek tengik!" Cowok itu membalas Cagalli dengan medorongnya dari tebing. Cagalli terjatuh dan tercebur kedalam laut. Saat Cagalli berusaha kembali kedaratan, kakinya kram dan tak bisa mengayuh. Ia terus memberontak di dalam air hampir tenggelam, Sementara cowok-cowok itu melarikan diri. Cagalli kehabisan tenaga dan tenggelam ke dalam. Kemudian ia kembali teringat kata-kata Lacus…

"_Kadang orang itu sebenarnya mau memaafkan kita meski egonya berkata lain. atau mungkin ia belum siap memaafkan kita." _

_Everybody needs inspiration, Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long..._

Air memasuki lubang telinganya dan air membuatnya menutup mata.

_Cause there is no guarantee...That this life is easy_

Iapun berpikir,

"_Shin…apa kau masih tetap tidak mau memaafkan aku? Dan apa kau akan marah jika melihatku begini?"_

Tiba-tiba Cagalli mendengar suara air disekelilingnya berubah, ada yang masuk ke dalam air.

_When my world is falling apart, When there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I , I...I look at you_

Cagalli merasakan ada yang meraih dan menggenggam tangannya yang sudah lemas itu. seseorang mendekap Cagalli dan membawanya ke permukaan air dan sesaat, Cagalli merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan membuatnya tubuhnya buta rasa sejenak pada dinginnya air laut itu.

"Cagalli!" seru seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I, Can't find my way home anymore_

"um…." Cagalli membuka matanya dan duduk. Saat ia sadari,ia sedang berada di tengah pantai dengan tubuhnya kedinginan dan ia diselimuti oleh sebuah jaket abu-abu yang hangat.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sadar! Aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kira jika ia melihatmu pingsan." Lacus yang duduk disebelahnya tadi, menyambut Cagalli yang sadar dengan sebuah pelukan.

_That's when I , I...I look at you_

"Lacus…apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cagalli yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan 'nyawa'-nya.

"Entahlah… saat kutemukan, kau sudah basah dan diselimuti jaket itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ini jaket siapa?" Cagalli seperti pernah melihat jaket itu disuatu tempat.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

"HUACHIIIM!" seseorang bersin dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga mengejutkannya.

"Hey, Shin. Dimana jaketmu? Kurasa kau tak bisa menghadapi dinginnya pantai tanpa itu!" tepat dibelakang Cagalli, Shin dan rekannya sedang bergurau. Tapi ia melihat Shin hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans berwarana hitam yang berbeda dengan yang tadi.

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me,_

"Diam, kau. Kurasa jaketku tak akan kembali sampai besok pagi." Jawab Shin sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. Cagalli hanya bisa menatap Shin dengan mata kosong sambil berharap dalam hati kecilnya.

_ All I need every breath that I breathe_

"Ah, pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai! Aku akan mengambil handuk untukmu." Lacus berdiri dengan Yukata pinknya "kau taka pa disini? Aku yakin Shin dan rekannya bisa mengawasimu." Lacus pun pergi dari hadapannya sedangkan Cagalli bangit dan mengenakan jaket itu. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang kembali menyapanya.

_Don't you know? you're beautiful..._

"Oi, temanku mau beli makanan dulu. Kurasa cuma kita berdua disini." Ucap Shin tegas. Ia bediri disebelah Cagalli dan menatap langit berbintang.

"em…sebentar lagi kembang api diluncurkan 'kan?" Cagalli hanya bisa menatap pasir di sekitar kakinya. Tiba-tiba, Shin menggenggam tangannya.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

"Pegang tanganku! Kamu suka tenggelam, sih!" meski agak tersinggung sedikit dengan kata-kata Shin itu, temperamen Cagalli teralihkan dengan tangan Shin yang hangat.

and I Can't find my way home anymore

"Aku beri kamu dua pilihan;" lanjut Shin "satu, kau mengembalikan jaket itu padaku besok pagi. Atau dua, kau tak mengembalikan jaket ini sampai kapan pun."

_That's when I , I...I look at you_

Cagalli hanya bisa menatap Shin dengan terkejut. Saat itu, kembang api diluncurkan bagai menggambarkan perasaan Cagalli saat ini. warnanya yang bersinar dan berwarna-warni memberi kesan seolah Cagalli sedang 'ditembak' oleh dewa asmara. Kemudian ia terdiam dan tersenyum, "aku memilih nomor dua…"

Saat itu mereka pun menikmati pancaran kembang api yang indah. Para pengunjung pun menatap keindahan malam itu dengan perasaan kagum.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

"_apa keajaiban baru saja terjadi malam ini? sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagai sebuah bintang jatuh. Karena inikah manusia adalah mahkluk yang rumit perasaannya?"

* * *

_

**selesaiii...**

**ternyata Shin yang meminjamkan jaketnya, yaaa.**

**maaf ya kalau Fict ini masih ancur dan nggak jelas. susah sih mencari ending dan alur yang pas. lagu di Endingnya adalah "when I look at you" by Miley Cyrus, kalau bisa, lagunya didengar saat baca Endingnya, ya... (agar bisa kerasa perasaan di Fict ini)  
**

**semoga kalian terhibur dengan hasil ketikan dan bengongan saya ini. Go, ShinCaga! ;)**

**dan pastinya tolong di R&R, ya...kalau saya ada kekurangan dan sebagainnya, I will appreciate it^^  
**


End file.
